Ben Ten Young Adventures 1
by HeatWave Omniverse
Summary: A very strange even back in 2005.


Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max sat in the RV very quietly. To break the silence, Ben said "Umm…. What happened? We're not even moving."

Grandpa turned around. "Sorry… just daydreaming."

"Ok…. Can we go now….?"

"Well, Ben. I think I'm going insane."

"WHAT? DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!"

Ben turned to Gwen, still staring off into space.

"What is this? Gwen! Gwen! GWEN!"

"I'm with Grandpa." Gwen said after Ben said her name for the third time. "I just saw a flying pig."

"Okay guys. This officially isn't funny. If you guys don't stop I'll get Heatblast…"

Then the corner of Ben's eye caught something streak by the window.

"I've seen many strange things this summer… but that's gotta be the strangest."

He opened the door and saw nothing. Well not _nothing_ but didn't see the "Pig". The scenery was actually pretty calm and plain. It was a regular grass field. It was also hot that 2005 summer. And me, the author of this amazing Ben 10 fan-fiction mean HOT! It was a little over a hundred degrees (F). Exactly 104.

"Man it's hot outside." Ben said, taking off his White and Black striped shirt off. He had his small plain tanktop, but even then he was still hot. He walked around.

"Here little piggy. Come to Ben!" Ben called as if the Pig was a dog.

He really started to reconsider looking for this "Pig" and beg for Grandpa to act _normal._ And then he wondered… _What if this is all a prank? What if there is no Pig?_ But then his mind also remembered the item that flew by the window and thought _There has to be a pig. Or something. Something flew by the RustBucket. And I hope we're not going crazy over this __insanely__ hot weather._

He saw a clown tent. _Zombozo _he thought. He also respected him because he did after all ease his fear of clowns. And now Gwen can't use that against him anymore. He slowly entered the tent.

"Whoa! It is so cold in here… but hot out there."

He stuck his hand out of the tent and in his mind felt the EXTREME difference between the tent and the outside. He dug in his pocket and grabbed his shirt (which was all balled up). Even with his shirt, he was still cold.

"Okay guys. This officially isn't funny. If you guys don't stop I'll get Heatblast…"

That threat rang in his head. "Heatblast!"

He got his Omni-trix online and twisted the dial, and after seeing Heatblast's image he hit the watch.

Ben's body changed. It grew stronger. And he felt warmer.

"_Yes! The silly watch finally worked!"_

But Ben couldn't stay happy for long. Heatblast felt cold and became Ben again. "Aw Biscuits.."

"Guess it's too cold to be Heatblast." He groaned. He walked further inside of the dark tent.

Pretty soon, it was really dark and he forgot where he was going. "Um… where am I?"

He heard something fly by him. He shivered and quickly shouted "UM! PIGGY IF YOUR HERE PLEASE TELL ME! I'M A LITTLE SCARED HERE!"

Then something appeared in front of him. It was a small chubby man in underpants.

"Hey… it's not healthy to wear underwear in the cold." Ben said, thinking the man was a baby.

"I'm Pig-man! And this is my tent! You might want to leave or become my diabolical assistant!"

"First of all… okay I'll leave and second of all.. no…. and last but not least… what's your deal?"

"Ben!" a voice shouted before the man could answer. Ben's cousin Gwen Tennyson came running in her usual blue pants and blue shirt with the cat. "That guy…" she tried to say but was out of breath.

"He used a type of gas that made me and Grandpa scared. I think he was trying to drive us away!"

"I can see why he would want to drive you away, but why Grandpa?"

Ben turned around to "Pig-man".

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm going to destroy earth!" the small munchkin replied.

Ben and Gwen smiled at each other and started to laugh.

The "Pig" man started to get annoyed and yelled stop but the two relatives kept on laughing. He asked again but they ignored him. Then he hit Ben with a red staff.

"Ow dude!"

"You should be nice to someone who might spare you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm absorbing all the cold air in the area. Once there's not a molecule left, this whole area will be over 100,000,000,000 degrees. Then the tri-state area, then the country, the state, and then the WORLD!"

"Well, Pig-man. I won't let you."

Ben turned his watch on. "Time to go Diamonsback!"

Pig-man ran down the dark hallway before Ben could slam the watch. "Hey, stop!"

The watch turned off because Ben left it on. He and Gwen ran quickly after the flying chubby man.

Then Gwen and Ben appeared in a large room. Bright lights turned on. "Wow, Ben. Looks like this is Zombozo II." Gwen said to Ben.

"That's what I was thinking!"

Pig-man appeared on a high ledge with a giant machine. "That must be it! Ben, attack it!"

"Okay! Let's destroy the hot-i-fier!" Ben said. He looked embarrassed when both Pig man and Gwen looked at him strangely.

He turned his Omnitrix on once again, and hit Diamondback.

Ben felt the sensation again. His skin became harder. And his height and width grew.

After the transformation ended, Ben/Diamond-back yelled his name and started to the machine.

He made his hand into a sharp dagger and sliced the machine. "Looks like that was easy."

Diamond-back said. The machine blew up.

The outside became its original degree which was 70. The tent however, became a hot sauna.

~After the battle~

"Thank you, Mister Diamond Back." A proud police officer said. "No problem, mister police guy." Ben/DiamondBack said, trying to create a deep heroic voice. He jumped into the air, leaving the current area.

The rustbucket was next to a Gas Station named "Joe's Oily Gasoline". Grandpa sat there, trying to hide his boredom. By the corner of her eye, Gwen saw the green light which would appear after Ben became his normal human self again. Well, not _normal _normal. Just Ben.

He opened the door and saw Grandpa Max and Gwen. They had the same expression they had earlier that day. "Oh, come on guys! Don't tell me you guys saw another _weirdo._ It's 6:00! Please!"

"The only weirdo we saw was you, Ben." Gwen mocked. Ben frowned, knowing they pranked him.

"I'm surprised you fell for that, Ben. But you guys rest." Max said.

"Thank you! Someone who respects my alien-hero ego."

"We'll be at Ginger City by 2 'o' clock."

"NOOOO!" Ben yelled as Gwen laughed.

The end of Ben Ten Young Adventures 1.


End file.
